


非现实性爱

by Sun_crossbaebae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom|Jaebum！, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_crossbaebae/pseuds/Sun_crossbaebae
Summary: 狼人x人类的性爱





	非现实性爱

【scratch】抓痕  
王嘉尔在林在范的脖颈处发现了一处红痕，这不寻常，因为他可不记得自己有在那个地方留下过这么显眼的痕迹。毕竟在对待这段关系上，他一向很小心。  
心里起了个疙瘩，狼人一边回应着恋人的吻，一边若有所思地抚摸那道红痕，有点红肿，摸起来像是被抓出来的。他有点烦躁起来——可笑的占有欲作祟。他阻止了林在范想要“服务”他的举动，把人翻了个身欺身压上去，没理会对方疑惑的哼声，突然伸出舌头舔了那块红肿的地方。  
“痒……”他可爱的恋人闷闷的低笑，声音像灌了蜜的白面包，“Jackson，你今天怎么这么粘人。”  
年轻的狼人尚且抵抗不了恋人刻意压低的性感嗓音，身体迅速燥热起来，又不甘心的在林在范脖颈上咬了几口，留下亮晶晶的口水和咬痕。他知道林在范受不了这个，但对方乖乖伸着脖子任咬的姿态让他忘了自控。  
他没耐心的扯下林在范的睡裤，然后是内裤。猴急的把半硬的阴茎插进柔嫩光滑的双腿内侧，他的恋人配合的夹紧大腿，王嘉尔就着这个姿势狠狠的抽插几下，小嘉尔就硬得橡块粗大的烙铁。  
“慢、慢点。”林在范忍不住求饶，大腿内侧本来就是他的敏感带，王嘉尔一来就这么兴奋，让他有点吃不消，那根同时给他带来许多痛苦和欢愉的东西上面的筋脉都烫的吓人，林在范咬紧下唇，只能勉强夹住。然而，直觉灵敏的狼人很快就找到了折磨恋人的最佳角度，又长又粗的家伙紧紧贴着会阴冲刺，肿大的龟头把双球顶撞得摇晃不停，上头冒出的淫液把林在范的下体搞得一塌糊涂。  
林在范适应节奏后也逐渐能够享受到一些乐趣，但时间久了，他的情欲不减反涨，体内的热潮涌向下身，四肢却开始绵软。狼人每一次俯身腹部的绒毛都会刮过他的敏感带，连带凹陷的穴口都微微收缩起来，渴求着巨物粗暴的临幸带来的快乐。  
“Jack，Jack……”他忍不住转过头，狭长的眼睛水光艳艳，媚的像只蛊惑人心的吸血鬼，王嘉尔暗骂一声妖精，立刻顺了他心愿吻上去，一只手拿过准备好的润滑液，打开，把两根手指涂满了才摸到身下人的穴口，刚触及就感受到了那处小口热情的欢迎，王嘉尔勾起嘴角，手指稍稍拨开软肉就顺利的一点一点探进去，里面又热又紧，还是干涩的。  
“在范哥，我再去弄点润滑。”  
王嘉尔说着，狡猾的抽出手指，让趴着的林在范发出没得到满足的抱怨声响，一根手指没法缓解的瘙痒让他难耐的弓起身体。  
“呜，别磨叽了……直接进来……”  
狼人一巴掌拍上那不自觉翘起来的臀瓣，林在范浑身一抖腰险些软掉。王嘉尔故作严肃的对他说：“就算是哥也不能不爱惜自己的身体！”  
林在范脸上泛起不只是羞愧还是愤怒的红晕，贝齿咬住下唇，这个狼人真的太坏心眼了！他把手臂环住头，脸埋进枕头，努力压抑起体内一波一波的情潮。  
好在王嘉尔自己也快忍不住了，沾了足够润滑的手指重新回到火热的甬道也不过几十秒，林在范轻轻喟叹，穴壁被粗糙的指腹很好的按压扩张的感觉让他塌下腰，屁股高高撅起，像发情期的猫咪一样不知满足。  
王嘉尔对这人的猫咪姿势简直毫无抵抗力，咬咬牙，把手指抽出来，勾出一点粉色的媚肉。他扶了扶硬得快爆炸的阴茎，伞状体抵住一张一合的小穴。  
“在范哥，忍着点，我要进去了——”  
他喘着气说，没等到林在范的回应，龟头就挤开紧致的肉壁深深捅了进去，尚未扩张开的小穴就这样完全接纳了他。林在范的身体被捅得往前一倾，短促地尖叫一声，大脑还发着麻，就被狼人夹着腋下保持插着的姿势托了起来，最后落进他怀里，牢牢固定在那根柱状体上。  
“唔啊啊……森，森尼……”林在范口中胡乱的叫着，这第一下实在太深了，他不自觉的扭腰想要挣脱，这对王嘉尔来说可是不小的刺激。狼人抿唇，这人真是毫无自知的撩他。  
于是他一边用虎牙咬着林在范脖颈那个痕迹，一边努力开发那个小穴，林在范本来还想自己动动，被狼人顶撞几下后彻底丧失了主导权，用尽全身的力气也抑制不住每次被狠狠贯穿的闷哼。没几下，狼人仗着种族优势轻松碾过前列腺，林在范只觉可怕的快感顺着脊椎一路上窜，在大脑皮层噼里啪啦作响。  
“啊啊、哈啊、嗯……”  
红肿的龟头毫不留情地再次狠狠碾过那点，察觉到身下人的抽搐更是兴奋的直吐淫水，王嘉尔兴奋时眼睛隐隐发红，尖牙都冒出来，他把人翻了身面对自己，然后两手掐着人类柔韧的腰肢，每下都插的更深。人类男性过于紧致的肉穴根本没法承受这么多，但已完全屈服于快感的狼人没法理会那么多了，他的脑子里只有一个想法：好爽，还要更深……。体力不支的人类连脚趾都蜷缩起来，下身被顶得整个人都在剧烈摇晃，只好用手臂软绵绵的圈住恋人的脖子才勉强使自己不掉下去。  
今天的森尼……做的太激烈了吧。即使不是月圆之日，狼人也像打桩机一样不知疲倦。不知道被这样抱在上面做了多久，肠壁被硬物狠狠冲撞撕扯带来的疼痛逐渐盖过了快感，林在范眼角再次沁出生理泪水。再这么做下去要磨出血了吧……他意识近乎涣散，想叫那个被性欲熏红了眼的狼人停下，可一张开嘴巴冒出的只有断断续续不成词藻的呻吟和近乎沙哑的哭喊。最终林在范实在体力耗尽了，眼前一黑，保持着被插着的体式就往后倒，王嘉尔下意识的顺着他扑上去，固执地不肯离开那个温暖紧致的小穴。  
“呀，Jackson……可以了吧，我很累了……”林在范失了力气，忍不住求饶道，但他的嗓子哑了，浓重的鼻音让这句求饶的话听起来就像是软绵绵的撒娇。狼人眼神总算清明了些，看到那张脸上布满潮红和泪痕后一愣，又沉暗下去。  
林在范熟悉那个表情，知道他是不会轻易放过自己了，绝望的闭上了眼。果不其然，不知节制的狼人低吼一声，抬高了林在范的大腿，两人结合的地方毫无保留的暴露在他眼里，亲密又色情，粗肿的阴茎只是滑出一点，粉红色的魅肉被勾出来，还不自觉的伸缩，似是挽留。本来快抽出的分身又胀了一圈，王嘉尔俯下身去舔林在范的胸膛，试图抚慰他。  
“那就休息一会会。”嘴上说完，狼人伸出舌头舔舔一颗乳头，尝到些滋味后又卷起舌头把男人的乳头连带乳晕吃进嘴里，软绵绵的，仿佛还有奇特的奶香，他唑一下，又忍不住咬一下。林在范被刺激的闷哼出声，张眼就看到恋人咬着自己的乳头吃得津津有味的模样，狠狠抿住下唇，他居然被这狼崽子咬乳头也能感受到快感，这让他觉得十分难堪。  
他已经释放过一次的性器又悄悄抬起了头，只是还插在后穴里的东西让他不敢轻易打破此刻的平静。  
过了好一阵，王嘉尔才松口吐出那颗惨遭蹂躏的乳头，心满意足的舔舔唇：“在范哥的味道甜甜的，”他下巴抵在林在范的胸口，眼睛睁得大大的，促狭地看着他动了情却死倔着不承认的表情，嘴巴吐出让他更加羞愧的话语：“感觉有草莓牛奶的味道~”  
“你味觉有问题。”林在范虚弱的说，伸手遮住自己的脸，知道自己比不过对方的厚脸皮，只好选择逃避。  
他右边的乳头红肿不堪，又沾着口水亮晶晶的，色情又可爱。  
“感觉再吸一吸会流出入乳汁耶，”王嘉尔欣赏着自己的造物，嘴上还在说着乱七八糟的骚话，又依葫芦画瓢的含住左边那个。  
“呐，突然想起来，在范哥哥给我生个孩子好不好？”  
含糊吐出的语句让林在范整个人都红了。  
“别开玩笑了……”林在范恼羞成怒，手按住狼人的头想把他推开，却被乳尖上传来的刺痛彻底夺走了力气。这狼崽子，真想把他吸出奶水来么？狼人粗糙的舌尖抵住乳头上的小孔，死死碾磨，林在范只觉得又痒又疼，柔软的胸肌也被他肆意的揉捏，这模样，真的像在给奶牛催奶。  
妈的，他是男人啊。林在范又羞又气，推搡狼人脑袋的手突然用劲。“你小子、”他牙缝里挤出一句话，抬脚踩住王嘉尔的肩想把他踢开。可没踢几下就被狼人捉住了脚踝，狠狠压回床上。  
“好了好了，不逗哥了，”年轻的狼人委屈的嘟着嘴，下一秒却又眯起眼笑道，“看来在范哥体力恢复地差不多了~”说完，他跪起来，手上强硬的用力，把林在范的腰完成一个不可思议的弧度，扶了扶快要滑出来的阴茎，在穴口磨蹭了两下就彻底恢复了精神。  
“不想被我吸出奶的话，就用我的牛奶灌满哥的肚子吧~我是不是很贴心？”狼人邪笑道，肉棒噗嗤一声又埋进湿热的小穴，勾出来红肿的媚肉又被捣进去。  
林在范心里挣扎了两秒，还真想象了下自己胸前被吸出乳汁的画面（崽饭恶寒），还是屈服了。他顺从的把腿盘上狼人的腰，红着脸道:“别废话快点做……”  
此话一出他就后悔了，王嘉尔眉峰一挑，那东西就狠狠碾过前列腺，强烈的快感和疼痛交织，让他险些晕过去。  
房间里一时间安静下来，噗嗤噗嗤的水声格外淫靡。王嘉尔射完第三轮时，林在范已经射不出什么东西来。不知道是谁的精液稀稀落落的浇在床单上，林在范的脸侧向一边，已经彻底昏死过去。  
结束时，他四肢绵软无力的躺在床上，像个被蹂躏过的木偶娃娃。狼人这才放下他的大腿，慢慢把软掉的阴茎抽出来。这一过程中，先前射进去的精液争先恐后的从后穴流出，弄脏了两人的下身和床单。  
总算餍足了的狼人冷静下来看到这幅淫靡的画面，在心里臭骂自己一顿——明天肯定要被在范哥打了！  
打归打，后续工作还是得做好的。他亲了亲林在范的额头，然后把自家脆弱的恋人用公主抱的姿势抱起来，走向浴室。

 

至于想看后续趁人晕过去的时候洗个鸳鸯浴玩玩浴室play什么的，森尼表示你们这群人的思想太邪恶了= =


End file.
